


Maturity

by nightberrypearl



Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: I am back with another addition to this series \o/ hope everyone is enjoying all the other parts that have been posted, I know I have been :)))
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561567
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another addition to this series \o/ hope everyone is enjoying all the other parts that have been posted, I know I have been :)))

Jonghyun swung open his front door and immediately an excited squeal followed the energetic child who had run inside. He chuckled as Haewon made a beeline for Minhyun who had been on his way to greet them at the door.

"GRANDPA!" The girl greeted enthusiastically as she latched herself around Minhyun's legs. She wasn't even up to his waist but her spritely nature more than made up for her small stature. She peered up at her grandpa and beamed at him with bright eyes.

"Hey there little monster." Minhyun greeted, as he crouched down to her height. He brushed a stray strand of wind-swept hair away from her face. She wrinkled her nose at it. It tickled.

"You ready to spend the weekend with your favourite grandads?"

She nodded cheerfully. Haewon always loved spending time with her Grandad Jonghyun and Grandpa Minhyun; not in the least because of how much they doted on her.

It was then that Jonghyun joined them after having deposited Haewon's bag of clothes in the spare room they usually reserved for her. Not that she slept in there much though - in the past, Haewon had made it a habit to creep into their bed and wriggled into the spot between them.

_ 'It's too lonely on my own.' _

Haewon's softly whispered confession had been more than convincing to the both of them. Even though they knew for a fact that Haewon slept on her own at home, they couldn't bring themselves to say no to the girl. Not that they wanted to. 

Minhyun stood up, his knees clicking in the process. He really did need to remember he wasn't still 24 and in the prime of his youth. He wasn't  _ old _ per se... But his joints had yet to get that memo unfortunately. 

He slid an arm around Jonghyun's waist and pulled him forward for a half hug, kissing his temple in lieu of a 'hello'. 

Haewon, ever the intelligent child, quietly stepped away, leaving the pair to their own devices. She had asked her mother before what it meant when her grandads stared at each other in that way that they always did. 

_ 'Mummy, can grandad Jonghyun and grandpa Minhyun read minds?' _

_ Her mother had laughed.  _

_ 'No, what made you think that?' _

_ ‘They’re always staring at each other, but not talking.’ _

_ 'Your grandads have known each other for such a long time,' her mum explained, 'they know each other so well they might as well be reading the other's mind.' _

Haewon sort of understood that. She had a best friend she had known for a long time too but they still needed words. She noticed her own parents sometimes did it too. She wondered if it was a grown up thing. 

Lost in their own little world, Minhyun and Jonghyun barely noticed the little girl creeping away. Of course, the parts of their minds that were always preoccupied with her registered it, but their main focus was directed to each other. 

"How's Hyerin?" Minhyun asked. Hyerin, their adoptive daughter, had asked them to take care of Haewon for the weekend after having fallen victim to a bit of the seasonal cold. The last thing her and her husband had needed was for Haewon to get sick and so Jonghyun had gone that morning to pick her up and brought her over. 

"She's doing okay, she was sleeping when I left but apparently she's recovering quickly."

Minhyun nodded and relaxed. He had hardly noticed that he had been tense. A parent will always worry fret over their children.

"There's no cause for concern, don't worry."Jonghyun assured him, "and if you keep worrying, you'll get even more grey hairs." He reached up and tugged at one of the silver strands that were beginning to crop up amongst Minhyun's dark hairs. 

Jonghyun had once thought that Minhyun, being rather conscientious about his appearance, would have been one of those people who would dye their grey hair black again. It came as a surprise that he hadn't. 

_ 'It doesn’t matter anymore. You've already vowed to love me until I'm old and grey, you can't back out now, it's you and me forever.' _

Jonghyun had found himself speechless at the time, and Minhyun had suddenly found himself too preoccupied by  _ other things _ to do much talking either. 

"I've always thought I'd look pretty good with grey hair." Minhyun shrugged, "A real silver fox." He added amusedly. 

Jonghyun snorted, "right. Of course..." 

His unconvinced tone made Minhyun frown. 

"Just you wait, I'll prove myself right."

"Alright, we'll revisit this in another decade or so and see if you're more silver fox or albino chihuahua." 

Jonghyun left Minhyun spluttering in their hallway as he went looking for wherever Haewon walked off to. 

He found her in the living room, staring at a documentary about space. As a 7 year old, Jonghyun couldn't say for certain exactly how much Haewon understood but she seemed rather engaged with the programme. 

Jonghyun sat himself down to the left of her - she had sat herself perfectly in the middle of their sofa. Minhyun came in a few moments later, still looking a little put out but brightened considerably when he saw what they were watching. He sat himself to Haewon's right. 

"When I grow up, I want to be an astronaut." Haewon proclaimed with the confidence that only a 7 year old could muster. "I want to meet the aliens."

Jonghyun smiled at her earnestness. This girl had a bright future ahead of her, he could see it in her eyes. 

"You know," Minhyun began, catching both of their attention, "when I was younger, I think I was abducted by aliens."

Jonghyun choked as he tried to stifle his laughter. He had heard this story before. In fact, he had been the first person Minhyun had run to tell after the ‘abduction’. Maybe when he was also young and naïve, he had believed it for a while but now... He could help but laugh at how adamant Minhyun was to this day.

Haewon eyed him skeptically. She had noticed that grandpa Minhyun would sometimes say strange things, but he wouldn't lie about aliens. Never aliens. 

She shuffled around until she was kneeling on the sofa and face to face with her grandpa. Minhyun waited patiently while she stared at him, squinting  _ adorably _ . 

"Then are  _ you _ an alien?" 

Jonghyun thought his lungs were about to burst. He couldn't handle this for much longer. 

Minhyun shrugged innocently, "I don't know." He said playfully, "am I?" 

Slowly, she reached out a small finger and prodded Minhyun in the cheek, as if assessing whether or not he was human flesh and bone. What thoughts ran through her mind, how she was measuring his 'humanness', was for her to know, as she said nothing but after a few moments of careful consideration, she withdrew her hand from Minhyun's face and smiled. 

"Well, whatever you are, you're still  _ my  _ grandpa." She proclaimed proudly, and she followed it up with a sloppy kiss to Minhyun's cheek. 

"Yes, yes I am. " Minhyun kissed her temple, grinning, before letting her settle back in her seat. 

They continued to watch the documentary with rapt attention. It was a few minutes later that Haewon spoke up again. 

"I can't wait to tell my friends that my grandpa is an alien."

Jonghyun finally lost it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun is a weird granddad that tells weird stories. you can't take that away from me. 
> 
> As ever, I am found in these places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
